Ed's Song
by Yondaime Namikaze
Summary: One day, while Al and Winry are away at the store, Ed finds an old guitar in a closet at Winry's house. He's alone, so he sings a song. Winry and Al come home and hear Ed's song. What does this lead to? Inspired by Vic Mignogna's songs. NOW CONTINUED!
1. Ed's Song

**I came up with this idea one night when I was thinking about songs that are sung by Vic Mignogna (Ed's voice actor). This was the result. I hope that it suits.**

* * *

Nothing I Won't Give-Ed's Song  
Grade Level: 3.7

Edward Elric sat in his bedroom in his friend Winry Rockbell's house. He was alone. His brother, Alphonse and Winry were out in Central picking up ingredients for dinner that night.

While they were away, Ed had found a guitar in one of Winry's closets. Knowing how to play guitar a little bit, Ed found himself messing around with it and strumming the six strings. (**AN: It's an electric guitar, BTW**)

Knowing that nobody else was home, Ed decided to remix his own song. He didn't really trust his singing voice, but, hey, nobody was around. So, Ed thought of the most influential event in his life and he quickly designed a song.

_Haunted by the past  
A nightmare that seemed so unreal  
I wish that I could turn back time  
And spare the pain that we both feel  
And now we've changed  
Things will never be the same  
(Things will never be the same)_

_We were foolish then  
But our trials served to make us strong  
The burdens are not yours alone  
We've sought the answers for so long  
But they're not free  
They cost you more than they cost me  
(My brother…)_

_I promise you, there is nothing I won't give  
To see this through  
Return the soul to where it lives  
I promise you, I'd go everywhere I've been  
To find a way to make atonement for my sin and see  
See your smiling face again_

_When we've paid the price at last  
And we are whole once more  
Life will be the way it was  
The way it was before the day  
She slipped away  
Together we'll redeem that day_

_And I promise you, there is nothing I won't give  
To see this through  
Return the soul to where it lives  
I promise you, I'd go everywhere I've been  
To find a way to make atonement for my sin and see  
See your smiling face…_

(_I promise_…)  
(_I promise_…)  
(_I promise_…)  
(_I promise_…)

_I promise you, there is nothing I won't give  
To see this through  
Return the soul to where it lives  
I promise you, I'd go everywhere I've been  
To find a way to make atonement for my sin and see  
See your smiling face again_

Unbeknownst to Ed, Winry and Al had arrived home, and they went upstairs to ask Ed if he wanted to help prepare dinner. They heard the middle of Ed's song, and they listened until the end.

The song lyrics made Winry tear up. "Al, I think that your brother's song is about you," Winry whispered to the suit of armor.

Al nodded. "Yeah."

Winry knocked on the door and walked in, followed by Al. Ed looked up, seeing his brother and best friend. "Al, Winry, what're you doing back?"

"We finished, Brother," Al told him.

"That was a really sweet song, Ed. I didn't know that you could sing," Winry told him.

"I couldn't always sing, but I found that it was a good way to let my feelings out. Although, it is more fun to beat the crap out of 'that man' or Colonel Bastard."

"Ed, will you do an encore?" Winry asked her friend.

Ed was confused. "What d'ya mean, Winry?"

"Ed, will you sing another song? Please."

* * *

**This is a four-shot. (Whoa! Creative word there!) I guess that I probably should say "mini-series" but I like my word better. I mean, hey, you can have two-shots, so why not four-shots.**

**Vic Mignogna sings the first two songs. The third song is some random song from my website, and the last song will be from Metallica.**

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR ANYTHING FROM FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST. ALL BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE CREATORS.**


	2. Ed's Encore

**So, here's Ed's encore to the last song. This one is the translated (by Vic Mignogna) version of Brothers from the Fullmetal Alchemist anime. Please enjoy.**

**I LOVE VIC! (Yeah, wanted to be a little random. It's kind of normal for me.)**

* * *

"Ed, will you do an encore?" Winry asked her friend.

Ed was confused. "What d'ya mean, Winry?"

"Ed, will you sing another song? Please."

…..

Brothers-Ed's Encore  
Grade Level: 3.5

"Well, I'm not really all that good, but…I guess I can sing another one." Ed thought a minute more about the incident that had forever changed his and his brother's lives. He quickly pieced some words together in his head.

"Here's another one about that transmutation," he told Winry. "I'm sorry if it seems a little redundant, but that transmutation is mostly what I think about nowadays."

Ed strummed the guitar for a minute, but before he started the song, he stopped. "Do you have an acoustic guitar, Winry? The electric sound is a little too hard for this song."

"Sure, Ed." Winry left and returned a minute later, with an acoustic guitar. Ed took him and tuned it up. "Okay, I guess that I'll sing the song for you now. It's a song that I heard in Russia. I translated it, and here it is."

(Edward)  
_How can I repay you, brother mine?  
How can I expect you to forgive?  
Clinging to the past  
I shed our blood, and shattered your chance to live_

_Though I knew the laws, I paid no heed  
How can I return your wasted breath?  
What I did not know has cost you dear,  
For there is no cure for death_

_Beautiful Mother,  
Soft and sweet, once you were gone  
We were not complete  
Back through the years  
We reached for you  
Alas, t'was not meant to be_

_And how can I make amends for all that I took from you?  
I led you with hopeless dreams  
My brother, I was a fool_

Ed stopped for a minute as silent tears fell down his face. He intended to finish the song, but his crying impeded. So, Alphonse, knowing the song, picked up where his brother left off:

(Alphonse)  
_Don't cry for the past now, brother mine  
Neither you nor I are free from blame  
Nothing can erase the things we did,  
For the path we took was the same_

_Beautiful Mother,  
Soft and sweet, once you were gone  
We were not complete  
Back through the years  
We reached for you  
Alas, t'was not meant to be_

_My dreams made me blind and mute  
I longed to return to that time  
I followed without a word  
My brother, the fault is mine_

Ed, regaining his composure, thanked his brother for picking up the song. "I'll finish it from here, Al," he told his brother. Then, Ed sang the last stanza with emotion in his voice once again:

(Edward)  
_So, where do we go from here?  
And how to forget and forgive?  
What's gone is forever lost  
Now, all we can do is live_

Ed continued strumming the guitar while Winry applauded his singing. "That was so beautiful, Ed and Al. Thanks for singing it for me."

Ed finished strumming and the sound echoed as he released his guitar pick from the strings. "Thanks, but I'm really not that good." The older alchemist still didn't have enough confidence in himself.

"You're not good, Ed. You're amazing. I want you to show the world that you can sing. Why don't you go to the coffeehouse in Central sometime."

"Nah, I think that I just keep my 'ability' on the down low for right now."

"Please, Ed. I'll be right there in the audience supporting you," Winry begged.

Just like always, Ed couldn't say no to her. "Okay, but give me some time to write more songs to sing."

* * *

**So, next stop, the coffeehouse in Central (which doesn't really have a name because I'm too lazy to think of one)**

**Next time, Winry won't be the only one who sees Ed's talent. There will be some other…familiar faces.**

**Stay tuned for (Song Title Not Being Placed Here Because of Spoilers)-Ed's First Gig**


	3. Ed's First Gig

**It's time for Ed's first gig. This song is totally random, I assure you. I heard it a LONG time ago and then I remembered it recently. If it doesn't entirely fit, that's okay. It's not exactly by Vic Mignogna, either.**

* * *

Why don't you go to the coffeehouse in Central sometime?"

"Nah, I think that I just keep my 'ability' on the down low for right now."

"Please, Ed. I'll be right there in the audience supporting you," Winry begged.

Just like always, Ed couldn't say no to her. "Okay, but give me some time to write more songs to sing."

…

Brother, My Brother-Ed's First Gig  
Grade Level: 3.6

The sign outside the coffeehouse on Central City's Main Street read: _One Night Only! Don't miss EDWARD ELRIC: THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST._

Out behind the coffeehouse, the said alchemist was trying to calm his restless nerves. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all, he thought.

The coffeehouse owner opened the backdoor to speak to Ed. "Edward Elric, you're on in five."

Ed walked back into the coffeehouse and stood behind the stage. He picked up both of the guitars that he would be using and waited for his cue to walk out.

"Finally, it's time for the moment you've all been waiting for. Help to introduce to the open mike stage, Edward Elric: The Fullmetal Alchemist!"

Ed heard clapping and he walked out onto the stage. The lights were so bright that he had to resist the urge to shield his eyes.

The boy looked out into the audience to see if he recognized anybody. Did he ever! Winry sat in the front row, just as she said that she would. Many of the military officers who worked under Colonel Mustang were there.

Speaking of Colonel Mustang, there he was sitting towards the front with a table full of women. Ed glanced back over at Lt. Hawkeye and noticed that it looked like she wanted to shoot her superior officer's head off.

Ed didn't see his brother, Al, in the crowd. **_Oh, well, I guess that's typical_**, he told himself, upset.

Ed stepped up to the microphone. "Um, well…I don't really know what I'm supposed to say. Uh, I'm…Edward Elric: The Fullmetal Alchemist. I'm going to…sing four songs tonight, so…uh,…I hope that you like them.

Ed first sang the two songs that he'd sung for Winry. Afterwards, he noticed that she was crying again. **_I guess that she'll never get over the lyrics_**.

"I just wanted to mention that Alphonse, my brother, and I, had a fight yesterday," Ed spoke into the microphone. "He thinks that I 'created' him. We don't fight very much, so this really affected me. I wrote this song for my brother, so Al, if you're listening; please know that I'd never do anything like that. You're my brother and that's enough proof to know that you are real."

Ed began to strum heavily on the acoustic guitar that he was still using. Then, when he decided to begin, he strummed lighter and began the song:

_Brother, my brother,  
Tell me, what are we fighting for?  
We got to end this war.  
We should love one another.  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
this war never began?_

_We can try...  
Brother, my brother_

_We face each other from different sides.  
The anger burns. Can't remember why.  
It's kinda crazy to cause such pain.  
Our foolish pride makes us hate this way  
We watch our world fall apart.  
Tell me, what good is winning  
when you lose your heart?_

_Brother, my brother,  
tell me, what are we fighting for?  
Isn't life worth so much more?  
We should love one another.  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
this war never began?_

_Tell me why...  
Brother, my brother  
Yes, we can try...  
brother, my brother_

_Let's take a moment and look deep inside,  
and say we're willing to give love a try.  
We're not as different as we seem to be.  
There's so much more to me than what you see._

_We don't have to be this way.  
Think about the consequences.  
and turn around and walk away._

_Brother, my brother,  
tell me, what are we fighting for?  
Isn't life worth so much more?  
We should love one another.  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
this war never began?_

_Brother, my brother,  
tell me, what are we fighting for?  
Isn't life worth so much more?  
We should love one another.  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
this war never began?_

Sometime toward the end of the song, Al walked quietly into the coffeehouse to listen to his brother sing his new song. When Al heard the many emotions: sadness, grief, pain, and above all, love, that his brother put into the lyrics that he'd written, Al felt so bad about doubting him.

When Ed finished and as the audience clapped, Al snuck up to the stage. Ed noticed him. "Al?" The older alchemist began, and then he looked down. "I'm sorry, Al. Of course, you'd never believe me. Just don't hate me, okay?"

"Brother, I…I could never hate you!" Al replied. "Can you forgive me, Brother? I should never have doubted you. We're all we've got, so we can't be fighting like that."

"Of course I forgive you!" Then, Ed spoke into the microphone again. "I've got one last song to sing. It's dedicated to my brother and to our goals and dreams, because, really, nothing else matters!"

* * *

**I know, very random, but oh well. Yeah, don't ask what possessed me to write this, but I kinda like it.**

**So, I know that someone out there is probably going to ask why the next chapter is the last. Well, that's simple. I didn't intend for it to be too long. Also, I don't have any other ideas or songs.**

**If anybody wants me to continue after the next chapter, let me know. Oh, and suggestions for plot and songs would greatly be accepted if that were to happen.**

**Chapter 5 is going to be my standard closure. I may even throw in an extra song, sung by Alphonse. Do you want that? Let me know.**

**Oh, and Ed's last line is a clue to what the next (and most likely last) song is.**


	4. Ed's Last Song

**Well, the time has come. This is the final chapter of Ed's song. As I mentioned at the end of last chapter (Ed's First Gig), I'm all for continuing this story. I'd just need ideas and songs, that's all.**

**Lastly, before I forget, does anybody want that bonus song for the closure? Sung by Alphonse. Come on, you know that you want to give him some love.**

**Next up is the closure, so don't forget to read the next chapter update. Now, it's time for Ed's Last Song.**

* * *

"I've got one last song to sing. It's dedicated to my brother and to our goals and dreams, because, really, nothing else matters."

…

Nothing Else Matters-Ed's Last Song  
Grade Level: 3.2

Before Ed sang his last song, he took a break to talk with Al. While the two brothers talked, another person came over to talk to the Fullmetal Alchemist. Yep, it was Colonel Mustang.

"Fullmetal, I didn't know that you had a stuttering problem."

Ed really didn't want to talk to the Colonel. Ed wanted to talk to his brother, but he also wanted to diss the Colonel a little bit. "I don't. I was just nervous."

Before Roy could say anything more, Winry ran up to see Ed. "Wow, Ed, that last song was so sweet. You put so much emotion into that song. I'm so glad that Al forgave you." She turned to Al. "That's such a stupid thing to fight over. Don't you know how much your brother really cares for you?"

Al nodded. "I do now."

Ed turned to Roy again. "Don't think that I didn't see you in the audience, Mustang," Ed taunted his superior. "Which woman did you choose? You were flirting with so many."

Like always when Ed taunted him, Roy tried to play dumb. "What the hell are you talking about, Fullmetal?"

Like always when Roy tried to play dumb, Ed delivered the last blow. "I saw Lieutenant Hawkeye watching you, Mustang. She looked like she wanted to shoot your head off. You'd better go clear things up with her about what you were doing."

Roy's face paled and Ed laughed. "Fine, I go see if she wants to talk to me," replied the Colonel before he slinked away toward Hawkeye's table.

Ed turned back to Al and Winry. "I should probably go and sing the last song. See you guys after I'm done, okay?"

Ed walked back up onto the stage. He picked up the electric guitar and sat down. Into the microphone, he said the dedication for the next song once again. "This song is dedicated to my brother and to our goals and dreams, because, really, nothing else matters."

Ed strummed a long intro that lasted a whole minute. When Ed started to sing, his voice took on a deep and low tone. Once again, his song held many different emotions, but the strongest emotion that showed in his voice was hope.

_So close no matter how far.  
Couldn't be much more from the heart.  
Forever trust in who we are  
And nothing else matters._

_Never opened myself this way.  
Life is ours. We live it our way.  
All these words I don't just say  
And nothing else matters._

_Trust I seek and I find in you.  
Every day for us something new.  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters_

_Never cared for what they do.  
Never cared for what they know  
But I know._

_So close no matter how far.  
Couldn't be much more from the heart.  
Forever trust in who we are  
And nothing else matters._

_Never cared for what they do.  
Never cared for what they know  
But I know._

There was a small break in the lyrics, and Ed took that opportunity to play out his guitar notes that he designed just for the song.

_I never opened myself this way.  
Life is ours. We live it our way.  
All these words I don't just say  
And nothing else matters._

_Trust I seek and I find in you.  
Every day for us something new.  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters._

_Never cared for what they say.  
Never cared for games they play.  
Never cared for what they do.  
Never cared for what they know  
And I know._

Once again, Ed played out on his guitar during the break in lyrics, but this time, the guitar work was a lot stronger and forceful.

_So close no matter how far.  
Couldn't be much more from the heart.  
Forever trust in who we are.  
No, nothing else matters._

The ending music for the song lasted about a minute just like the opening. Unfortunately, Ed's awesome guitar work was drowned out by applause. His last song, "Nothing Else Matters" gave him a standing ovation from everyone in the audience.

When the applause died down again, Ed stepped up to the microphone. "So, that was my last song for the night. It was also my last song forever. As I said, I have to accomplish my goal for my brother and for me. Don't jump to conclusions, though. I may sing again, someday."

* * *

**Well, there it was, the last song. Originally written and sung by Metallica, that was "Nothing Else Matters", but you already knew that.**

**This story may not be over, like Ed said. Story ideas and songs will make it in, so send some if you wish for a continuation. The only requirement is that the song must originally be sung by a guy or guy band. No female singers this time!**

**Do you want to hear Al's song? Let me know. I might just put it in for the heck of it, because I like Al.**

**Read the closure next chapter (if I don't continue). That is all. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Amestris Music Faire

**Hey everyone. Yes, I've decided to continue this, but there are going to be some slight changes. From now to whenever I end this, the stories will not have a direct plot. The plots may jump. Every chapter will be a single story unless I decide to continue that particular story.**

**Also, now I will take requests for songs, plotlines, both, and also characters. You don't have to limit your suggestions to just Ed and Al, okay? Be creative. Each chapter I will dedicate that chapter to the one who suggested something for it.**

**Yes, I've got some ideas, so if I don't get any, I'll put mine up. So, please enjoy the changes.**

**This chapter is dedicated to batdiva101 for suggesting the song Hagane no Kokoro.**

* * *

Hagane no Kokoro-Amestris Music Faire  
Grade Level: 4.4

Several weeks after Ed performed at the coffeehouse in Central, another offer to sing came his way.

The Elric brothers were staying at Winry's house when the phone rang. Winry picked it up, but she immediately passed it over to Ed. "Ed, the phone's for you."

Ed took the phone from Winry. "Hello."

The phone call turned out to be the events coordinator from the annual Amestris Music Faire. The Faire wanted Ed to sing at the festival. "You only need to sing one song, Mr. Elric. We have plenty of singers."

Even though Ed had given up singing, he didn't want to disappoint those who really liked his singing. "Um…okay. I guess that I can do it."

The woman on the other end of the line mistook Ed's hesitation for nervousness. "Oh, don't be nervous, Mr. Elric. You'll do great." The woman gave Ed a phone number. "This is my phone number. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to call me. See you at the Faire in two weeks."

Ed put the phone back in its cradle, and then he sat down at the dining room table. Winry walked over and sat down near him. "What's the matter, Ed?"

Ed raked his hands through his bangs. "I don't know what to do, Winry. I told everyone that I was giving up singing to focus on my goal and now I'm still getting offers to sing."

"You sing great, Ed. I don't think that you should give up. You shouldn't give up on your goal either, but I'm sure that you can work it out so that you can do both. So, who wants you to sing now?"

"Amestris Music Faire," Ed replied.

"Hey, that sounds like fun! Can I sing with you, Ed? You and Al have sung before, but I never did."

"Al never sang in public. He only sang for you."

"Then, Al should sing too. Please say yes, Ed!"

"Well…" Winry's pleading eyes quickly changed Ed's decision. "Ok, but I'm going to have to teach you guys how to sing. Then, we can write a song together."

One week later, Ed felt confident that Winry and Al were ready. Together, they composed a song that they all enjoyed.

Four days before the Faire, Ed sat on his bed in Winry's guest bedroom. He was trying to fit the music together when Winry knocked on the wall beside his open bedroom door. The sound startled Ed and he looked up quickly. "Yeah, Winry?" he asked, seeing his best friend.

"Are you going to call the event coordinator and tell her that we are all going to sing?"

Ed nodded. "I guess that I should, huh?"

Ed picked up the nearby phone and dialed the number that the event coordinator had given him over a week ago. The woman who was serving as the event coordinator picked up after two rings.

Ed relayed to her Winry's request and the event coordinator gave him the permission. When Ed hung up, he turned back to Winry. "She said that she's very excited to hear you and Al sing with me."

The day of the Faire dawned bright and sunny with no threat of rain whatsoever. The teenagers dressed in their best clothes (which for Ed involved his usual, Al it didn't matter because in his metal body he didn't wear clothes) and they headed out.

The grounds where the Faire was set up weren't too far away, so they all opted to walk. Upon arrival to the Faire, they easily found the meeting point because the stage where they were to meet was the biggest object there.

The event coordinator walked up to them. She was a short, blond lady. (She's still taller than Ed is though.) "Hello there. You must be Edward, Alphonse, and Winry," she said, pointing to all three and guessing correctly.

"I hope that you find everything backstage to your liking. What types of guitars will you three be using?"

"We will all be using electric guitars for our song," Ed told her.

"Okay. Now, you've got three hours before you are to perform, so practice if you want to and then relax. You can go explore the Faire too, if you wish. The only requirement is that you must be back here twenty minutes before you go on."

The teens opted to walk around the Faire. There wasn't much to see since most of the attention was supposed to be attracted to the huge performing stage. Ed and Winry ate a quick lunch from one of the vendors and then the three headed back to the stage to get ready.

When it was time for them to go out onto the stage, the event coordinator announced them. "Now, it's time for Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, and Winry Rockbell. They will be singing an original song: Hagane no Kokoro."

Ed and Winry grabbed the electric guitars that they picked out ahead of time and all three teens ran out onto the stage.

Once all three decided where to stand on the stage, Ed signaled to the drummer and Ed and Winry played the opening chords that Ed had remixed. Each teen had two verses with the exception of Ed who had three. The chorus was sung by all three, but mostly by Ed and Winry.

Ed was the first to sing the verses, then Al, and then Winry.

Edo:

_torimodoshite miseru  
tsukamu no sa kono te de  
hohoemi to namida no ato wo_

Ed's voice was a little more "girl-like" than usual in this song, but he hoped that no one would notice. During the last line of the verse, Winry echoed Ed's words in the background.

Aru:

_wakatte'ru sono kimochi  
dakara shinpai nanda  
isshou da yo don'na toki demo_

Al's voice, which sounded a little bit lighter and higher-pitched than normal as well, echoed off his armor helmet as he sang his first verse.

Winrii:

_tooku hanarete ite mo  
omoi tsutawaru  
son'na ki ga shite'ru no_

Winry's voice, in her first verse, came out very high-pitched and almost unlike her. If Ed wasn't onstage and if the song hadn't been designed to sound that way, Ed would have cracked up. Unfortunately, he knew that he might face the wrath of her wrench if he wasn't careful.

Edo/Aru/Winrii chorus:

_hagane no kokoro hitorizutsu  
omou kimochi wa chigatte mo  
omoi yari wa tashika dakara  
itsudatte shinjite ireru_

All three teens sang the chorus, but Ed's and Winry's voices were the loudest. As they sang, people in the audience began to keep the beat and they also started to sing a little to the song.

_hagane no kokoro bokutachi wa  
nakushita mono ooi keredo  
dakara koso tsuyoku nareru  
kizuna tsuyoku fukai kara_

When the lyrics broke off, Ed and Winry played the tune of the song out on their electric guitars again. After the music break, Ed once again sang a verse.

Edo:

_honto wa wakatte'ru sa  
omae ga soba ni inakya  
ore hitori ja nanimo dekinai_

This time, Winry did not echo his words. Ed sang alone throughout all of his second verse.

Aru:

_itsumo isshou ni iru yo  
subete wakachiaou  
yorokobi mo kanashimi sae mo_

This time, Al's voice wasn't so high-pitched. Unfortunately, his voice was still obstructed by that helmet.

Winrii:

_tsutsunde ageru itsumo  
yasashisa de  
demo chotto samishii_

Winry's voice still reflected the high-pitch that her first verse had been designed to show.

Edo/Aru/Winrii (chorus):

_hagane no kokoro nagareteku  
jikan wa zankoku da keredo  
kasanaru omoi tashika nara  
itsudatte susunde yukeru_

All three sang the chorus again. This time, Al's voice came out a little more, but you still could barely hear him over Winry's and Ed's voices. (**AN: Good thing Al doesn't get jealous very easily!)**

_hagane no kokoro kibou sae  
ushinau you na sadame demo  
isshou nara nori koerareru  
kizuna tsuyoku fukai kara_

Immediately after that chorus (with no break in the middle) Ed, because he was the most important singer of the song (and also the composer) sang the final verse.

Edo:

_yasashisa ga himeta omoi ga  
sono chikara ataeru_

Ed put all of his emotion into that last verse, but as a result, he ended up sounding more like a girl than he'd already sounded. The young alchemist just hoped that nobody who knew him was watching.

Edo/Aru/Winrii (chorus):

_hagane no kokoro hitorizutsu  
omou kimochi wa chigatte mo  
omoi yari wa tashika dakara  
itsudatte shinjite ireru_

The last two choruses ended up sounding exactly like the first two choruses, but that was probably because they were exactly the same.

_hagane no kokoro bokutachi wa  
nakushita mono ooi keredo  
dakara koso tsuyoku nareru  
kizuna tsuyoku fukai kara_

When they were finished singing, Ed led the way back to Resembool. On the way out, though, they met up with two military officers and Ed instantly paled, hoping that they hadn't heard the performance.

The first thing that Colonel Roy Mustang said was, "Hey, Fullmetal, I heard that song that you three sang."

Ed looked down at the ground. "Yeah, what of it, Colonel Bastard?"

"It wasn't your best work. You guys sounded like three girls up there on stage," Roy mocked. He turned to Winry. "No offense to Miss Rockbell."

First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye stepped forward. She shoved Roy aside so that she could talk to the teens. "Don't listen to him. You all sounded great. Edward, I don't think you should give up singing. You'll obviously good at it."

Ed smiled. "Yeah, you're right. We'll see. Winry told me that too. For now, though, I'm going to work on my goal, for Al, and for me."

* * *

**I don't know why, but this was very hard for me to write for some reason. Maybe it's because I tried to use a lot of detail. Also, my website that I was using for the music, broke down for a couple hours.**

**Hope you liked. I liked this suggestion. The song is amazing and it always saddens me a little.**

**If anybody wants the translations, let me know by review, PM, or email. I have two copies, so specify if you want the "Fullmetal Spirit" version or the "Fullmetal Heart" version.**

**As I said before, I do take suggestions for songs, plots, both, or characters, so be creative**.


	6. Ed's Requiem

**I didn't get any suggestions so I'm using one of my ideas. This chapter takes place after the series and before the movie.**

**Liz ElricX3 from my forum Vic Mignogna: Voice Actor and Singer told me that I should use this song, so I'm dedicating this chapter to her.**

* * *

If Only Tears Could Bring You Back-Ed's Requiem (by Al)  
Grade Level: 3.0

It was a couple weeks since the events leading up to Al getting his body back. The now only 10-year old boy hadn't gotten over the fact that his older brother, his mentor was gone.

Everyone in Central claimed that Ed was dead. Heck, they'd even made a gravestone for him. Al refused to believe this news. He knew for a fact that no body had been found. In Al's opinion, Ed was out there somewhere. It was just up to Al to find him.

Nowadays, Al preferred to spend his time in his room, thinking about alchemy and how to find his brother.

One afternoon, Winry walked into Al's bedroom. "Geez, Al, I'm really tired of seeing you mope around like this. Can't you at least try to act like you used to before that transmutation."

"No, it's kind of hard to act like that when Brother is not here with me."

Winry sat down on Al's bed. "You know, Al, Ed used his songs to help him with his emotions. Maybe you try singing a song for your Brother. You were a good singer."

"Maybe you're right Winry." Al thought for a moment at all the emotions that he was feeling, and just as his Brother used to be able to do, he quickly pieced together a song that he liked.

"I'll need a piano, Winry. That's just the kind of mood I'm in."

"Sure, Al. There's an old piano in the basement. It's kind of dusty, but I think that it still works. Can I hear your song, Al?"

"Sure, I guess so."

The teens headed down to the basement. There sat the piano, just as Winry had said. Al walked up to it and hit a few keys. The notes played. "Yes, it's old," Al replied, "but at least it still plays." Al laughed. He sat down on the bench. "Well, here goes."

Al started off the song by playing the piano tune that he'd heard in his head. When he began to sing, his voice was light and it had a hint of sadness buried deep down it.

_How will I start,  
tomorrow without you here?  
Whose heart will guide me  
when all the answers disappear?  
Is it too late?  
Are you too far gone to stay?  
Best friends forever  
should never have to go away  
What will I do?  
You know, I'm only half without you  
How will I make it through?_

_If only tears could bring you back to me.  
If only love could find a way.  
What I would do,  
what I would give if you  
return to me  
someday,  
somehow,  
someway.  
If my tears could bring you back  
to me_

_I'd cry you an ocean  
if you'd sail on home again.  
Waves of emotion  
will carry you.  
I know they can.  
Just let love guide you  
and your heart will chart the course.  
Soon you'll be drifting  
into the arms of your true north.  
Look in my eyes.  
You'll see a million tears have gone by  
and still they're not dry._

_If only tears could bring you back to me.  
If only love could find a way.  
What I would do,  
what I would give if you  
return to me  
Some day,  
Somehow,  
Someway  
If my tears could bring you back  
to me._

When Al sang next, his voice was louder and it held more emotion than Winry had ever heard. Silent tears rolled down Al's face as he sang the rest of the song.

_I'd hold you close  
and shout the words  
I only whispered before.  
For one more chance,  
For one last glance  
There's not a thing that I would not endure!_

If only tears could bring you back to me.  
If only love could find a way. Oh what I would do,  
what I would, give if you  
return to me  
Some day,  
Somehow,  
Someway,  
If my tears could, bring you back,  
to me.

When Al finished the song, Winry, who had tears in her eyes, clapped. "That was so beautiful, Al. I guess it proves that the Elric brothers weren't just skilled in alchemy."

Al wiped his tears off of his face. "Thanks Winry. You know, I think you're right. I feel a little bit better now. I'll be able to go on now, because, somehow, I just know, that Brother and I will be together again. I don't know how; I just know that I will be with him again."

* * *

**I literally worked all afternoon on this, so I better have hit some nerves. I want to see some tears! Ok, never mind. I don't care that much.**

**I AM still taking suggestions for songs, plots, characters, etc. Yes, I still have ideas of my own.**


	7. Ed's Answer

**Hey, all. This is the continuation of last chapter. This one is in Ed's POV.**

**A note to batdiva101 (the only one who seems to be reviewing this story), I got your requests and I would be honored to do them, but my music website doesn't have the songs on it. If you tell me where I can find them, then I will do them.**

**I heard this song at work so I guess that I'll dedicate this chapter to my managers: Bill, Sam, Jesse, and Emily (well, mostly Sam and Emily) for picking the radio station that played this song several times.**

* * *

Somebody's Me-Ed's Answer (to Winry)  
Grade Level: 4.0

It was a couple weeks since Ed had sacrificed himself across the Gate to redeem his brother's life. His father had disappeared about a week ago. A couple of days after his father had left, Ed had met up with this world's Al. Alphons Heidrich was fifteen and Ed was sure that if his brother had grown up, he would look exactly like Alphons did. Since Edward and Alphons were both alone, they'd decided to become roommates

He wanted to believe that there was a way that he could meet up with his brother again, but the idea was in vain. He couldn't use alchemy on this side of the gate, so he was stuck. The thing, though, was that Ed didn't even know if Alphonse was alive. He hoped that his brother was alive, but he couldn't prove it.

As weird as it seemed, there was one person that Ed wanted to see even more than Alphonse. Ed wanted to see Winry Rockbell again.

He didn't realize how much he actually missed her. His grief was starting to take over, so he decided to do something that he hadn't done since he'd sacrificed himself. Edward Elric decided to sing a song.

He'd heard a song recently. It was from America. After reworking some of the words in his mind, he'd noticed how much the lyrics fit with his life.

Heidrich had to stay late at the factory that night, so Ed was left alone. It was the perfect opportunity to sing his new song and get his feelings out.

Ed found an acoustic guitar in the apartment where he stayed with Heidrich. He sat on his bed and strummed out the melody to the best of his memory.

When Ed began to sing, his voice was very emotional and sadness could easily be heard in it.

_You...  
Do you remember me  
like I remember you?  
Do you spend your life  
going back in your mind to that time._

_Cause I…  
I walk the streets alone.  
I hate being on my own  
and everyone can see that I really fell  
and I'm going through hell,  
thinking about you with somebody else._

_Somebody wants you.  
Somebody needs you.  
Somebody dreams about you every single night._

_Somebody can't breathe.  
Without you it's lonely.  
Somebody hopes that one day you will see_

_That somebody's me.  
That somebody's me  
yea_

_How…  
How did we go wrong?  
It was so good and now it's gone,  
and I pray at night,  
that our paths soon will cross,  
and what we had isn't lost,  
cuz you're always right here in my thoughts_

_Somebody wants you.  
Somebody needs you.  
Somebody dreams about you every single night._

Ed heard a slight echo in his words when he sang "Somebody needs you" , but he brushed that off as he pictured Winry's beautiful face and crystal-blue eyes in his mind again.

_Somebody can't breathe.  
Without you, it's lonely.  
Somebody hopes that someday you will see  
that somebody's me  
oh yeah_

Again, he thought he heard the echo when he sang "Without you it's lonely", but he knew that Heidrich was going to be late today, and who else would want to visit him? He was just an outsider, a stranger in this world.

Ed paused to remember how the song went. When he came back in with the next verse, he voice held strong emotions of sorrow and pain. Silent tears rolled down his face as he sang one of the verses in the song that hit home the most.

_You will always be in my life,  
even if I'm not in your life.  
cause you're in my memory_.

Ed slowed the song back down as it was supposed to. The tears that flowed from his eyes could now be heard in his voice.

_You…  
when you remember me  
and before you've set me free,_

_oh listen please._

_Somebody wants you.  
Somebody needs you.  
Somebody dreams about you every single night._

_Somebody can't breathe.  
Without you it's lonely.  
Somebody hopes that someday you will see  
that somebody's me  
that somebody's me  
that somebody's me  
that somebody's me  
oh yeah._

A knock echoed on Ed's bedroom door. He quickly hid the guitar and acknowledged the knock with a hoarse "Come in."

The door opened and Heidrich walked in. Ed couldn't believe that he was here. "Alphons, I thought that you had to stay late tonight."

Alphons smiled. "We finished early. Ed, I heard that song you sang. You heard me listening to it before, didn't you?"

Ed smiled sheepishly back. "Yeah." Then, he remembered the echo that he thought that he'd heard throughout parts of the song. "Did you echo some of the words?" he asked his roommate, curiously.

Heidrich nodded. "Yeah. You wouldn't believe that this song tends to hit home a little for me too."

Ed was confused. He'd been singing it because he missed his girlfriend, but what was Alphons's reason? Did he break up with his girlfriend? Had he even had a girlfriend? Was he even interested in girls?

Ed's confusion must have shown on his face, because Al replied, "I had a brother. He looked…almost like you. He meant the world to me. He was my idol. One day, though, he died."

"How?" Ed asked. He figured that he already knew, but Alphons didn't know that.

"He…he was crushed…by a zeppelin. Die Polizei recovered his body a couple days after it happened, but there was nothing they could do. He was already dead."

"I'm sorry," Ed apologized without thinking.

Heidrich smiled a weak smile. "It's okay. It wasn't your fault. So, why did you choose to sing that song, Ed?"

Ed wished that the loss of Edward Heidrich hadn't been his fault, but he knew that wasn't the case. "Well, I've told you before that I'm from another world. Well, in this…other world, I had a…childhood friend. I've missed her so much lately. All I want is just to see her and my little brother, if he's alive, again."

Alphons wrapped his arms around Ed gently, in an effort to comfort the slightly smaller boy. "We've both lost things, people close to us. Maybe, together, we can help to heal each other's wounds."

Ed silently thanked the other boy as he returned the embrace. "Thank you, Alphons. Maybe you're right."

* * *

**I think that I got writer's block about three times while I tried to write this. So, that little Ed/Hei scene at the end was not originally in my plan, but I liked it.**

**I kind of like this post series/pre movie time for this story, so I might continue with it. Depends on the suggestions that I get.**

**This story has inspired me to write another version in another category. I was listening to a song from a Disney movie. I thought it sounded like a character from another anime, and the plotline is stuck in my head, so I will probably have to write it.**

**Okay, just so you know, I may be 17 going on 18, but I'm still a five year old at heart. So, this story will be written for (Don't laugh!) Pokémon. Yeah, I know, who knew right.**

**I actually like the original and the Advance series. Everything before the dub change. So, I kind of want to write stories for those couples. Ash/Misty, May/Drew, maybe Dawn/Paul, but I don't watch that version much.**

**Anyway, back on topic, next chapter will be soon, but I don't know what it will be about yet.**


	8. Ed's Stress Reliever

**Hey, all! I know it's been years since I updated this story. I apologize for that. I've kinda lost interest in FMA…and there's only so many ways you can write about a character singing. The context can be changed around, but the settings and realisms…that's a little harder. This story feels like it's turning into Glee…and I've never even watched Glee to make this claim. I will probably end up watching it someday, though.**

**However, I don't plan to drop this story. I hate when a story is good and it gets dropped, so, instead, I will keep writing, but it will be sporadic. When I get inspirations from the world around me. Today, that inspiration comes from my iPod. I'm trying to keep with the little sorta "mini-arc" that's been started.**

**Finally, I don't know if batdiva101 still reads this, but I loved her suggestion of "The Last Meeting" and have decided to use that as the very, very, very last chapter of this story. No matter how long I decide to run with this idea, the story WILL finish off with that song. That is a promise.**

**All other requests will be fit in when I feel it is best. Probably after this sorta "mini-arc". Without further ado, here is the next song.**

* * *

Be With You-Ed's Stress Reliever  
Grade Level: 4.6

It seemed like forever since Ed had seen Amestris. He was starting to forget how it looked, all those familiar settings, even Central Headquarters where Colonel Bastard was probably still sitting and procrastinating on his paperwork. What he wouldn't give to be back there again. Heck, he wouldn't even complain about having to listen to Colonel Bastard ramble on about whatever he usually talked about (was it miniskirts? He was even starting to forget that too). However, he would still not tolerate the Colonel calling him any variation of the words "small" or "short". No matter what, that would ALWAYS be off limits.

Several weeks had passed since Heidrich had caught him singing, crying out in a vain attempt to tell Winry how much he loved her and missed her. The two had promised that night to be there for each other in their times of need. However, Edward couldn't help but feel that he was letting down his end of that bargain. He was letting his stress get to him and it was making his short (Don't even say it…) temper become even shorter (again, Not. ). He felt bad about barking at the almost carbon copy of his little brother (if Alphonse had aged), but he couldn't help himself. He didn't belong here and all the doppelgangers reminding him of his home did not help.

Edward knew that Alphons could see how stressed he was and he figured that he would be in for some lecture someday. However, no lecture or any other serious talk ever came. Maybe it was just because the other boy was not one to pry too deep into others' business?

One morning, Ed sparked up an argument about something so trivial that even Alphons knew that he could not just sit by and ignore it any longer. That method was not solving the problem.

Unsure of how to proceed, Alphons asked his roommate, "Edward, is everything okay? You seem a bit…off lately." Not exactly the best way to put it, but Ed knew what he meant.

"Yeah, I apologize for that. Really. It's just…I dunno…I've been so stressed lately. I mean…I miss my home world and it kinda hurts to know that I will never see my brother or…anyone else there again."

Alphons understood Ed's pain better than perhaps anyone else could. When he had lost his brother, he had withdrawn from the world. That was his way of dealing with the hardships in his life. In fact, it had been pure luck that he had come to know Ed. "I understand, Ed, but…there has to be a way to deal with it…" he paused for a moment, trying to figure out a solution for Edward to try. "I know, you could sing something. You are good at it."

Sighing, Edward started to turn down the idea. "I know you mean well, Alphons, but I'd rather not pick up a guitar. There's too many memories involved with singing."

"That's why you should do it. The memories, I mean. Just because you can't go back there doesn't mean you can't relive those memories, even if only for just a few minutes."

Edward knew he couldn't win this argument, so he merely nodded and went to grab the acoustic guitar that he had locked in the back of his closet. Returning to the room, he sat down and quietly strummed the instrument, tuning it up until he was satisfied with the sound and pitch. "Can't say I've written anything in a while, but I was playing around with some chords and sounds and I really liked this tropical sound so I'm gonna use that."

"Fine by me. Just let your feelings shine through your music. Pour out everything you're feeling. Trust me. You'll feel a lot better."

Ed nodded and began to strum the sounds he had come up with. It really did sound tropical and upbeat, despite how sad the coming song would be. The song began with this opening. Despite not being rehearsed, it was beautiful, as always. Then, he began to sing:

_Monday night and I feel so low.  
I count the hours, but they go so slow.  
I know the sound of your voice can save my soul._

_City lights and streets of gold.  
Look out my window to the world below.  
Moves so fast and it feels so cold  
and I'm all alone…_

Alphons, enjoying the upbeat song thus far, echoed Ed's last words "_I'm all alone_". He wasn't sure if Ed would like that, but the other boy hadn't stopped to glare at him, so Alphons must done okay. He was glad that Ed was taking his advice. It was clear that these truly were Ed's inner thoughts. The native German had no idea that Ed felt so harshly toward Deutschland. Maybe someday he'll feel better, but Alphons knew that the void created from being ripped away from his loved ones would never completely disappear.

_Don't let me die.  
I'm losing my mind  
Baby just give me a sign!_

Now that was really harsh. Alphons was speechless. He was not sure whether to feel glad that he was finally hearing Ed's inner thoughts or if he should feel depressed that he could not help him with his feelings toward this girl that he would never see again.

_And now that you're gone,  
I just wanna be with you!  
And I can't go on.  
I wanna be with you.  
Wanna be with you._

His voice became stronger. Edward couldn't believe he was pouring his deepest feelings out to Heidrich whom he barely knew. Smiling slightly, Ed imagined Winry echoing his "_be with you_"s like a whisper in the wind. How he missed her voice and wished that she was here to sing parts in the background like she had done for him in past songs. As he remained lost in his thoughts for a little longer, he strummed the beautiful background notes and chords that fit perfectly with the song. It took him a minute to gather his thoughts, but he quickly knew what he wanted to sing next:

_I can't sleep and I'm up all night.  
Through these tears, I try to smile.  
I know the touch of your hand can save my life._

Heidrich could now tell that this song was 100% true, right from the bottom of Ed's heart. Oftentimes, Alphons had heard him in his room late at night. He didn't always know what Edward was doing, but when he looked, the light would always be on. Then, to admit that his smiles were indeed fake, as Alphons had once predicted, but, tears? Edward never cried, did he? The only time Alphons had seen him cry was last time Ed had sung. Were those the only times he let people close to him? After what he had gone through, Alphons wouldn't have been surprised to find that true. Listening again, he heard those familiar notes and chords. They really were perfect for this song, accenting it well.

_Don't let me down.  
Come to me now.  
I got to be with you somehow!_

Both young men knew this was impossible. He would never see this girl again. However, one could dream, right?

_And now that you're gone,  
I just wanna be with you!  
And I can't go on.  
I wanna be with you.  
Wanna be with you._

Again, Ed imagined Winry singing back up with him, adding her lovely feminine voice to his song. He cringed, unnoticed by Alphons, as he voice changed slightly and briefly toward the end of that chorus. Where had that quick moment of longing come from? Was he really pouring that much emotion into his words? He quickly allowed himself to forget that, hoping that Alphons wouldn't tease him about it later as he again strummed out those familiar notes and chords. He was doing it by memory, but he made a note to write them down later because they really did sound cool. As he continued to strum them out, he softly sang some words, important words that he held very close to his heart:

_Don't let me down.  
Come to me now._

Ending his progression of familiar notes and quotes, he sang louder the words that weighed heavily on his heart, mind, and soul:

_I got to be with you somehow!_

There, he had said it. This is the very reason why he felt dissatisfied here in Germany with Heidrich. Because it was and would never be home; she was not there with him.

_And now that you're gone,  
who am I without you now?  
I can't go on.  
I just wanna be with you!_

He had found his voice, singing out loud the very words he had spoken every hour of every day since he had woken up to find himself here, alone in this unfamiliar world. Again, he wanted to imagine Winry echoing his words, reassuring him that she felt the same way by his mysterious disappearance from Amestris.

_And now that you're gone,  
I just wanna be with you!  
And I can't go on.  
I wanna be with you.  
Wanna be with you._

Though he was sure that he words had made their point known, Ed sang the chorus one more time. However, his voice was no longer strong. He had cracked and could not hide the emotion from his voice. The longing to see her and be with her again. The sorrow that he could not. It was all there, entirely exposed for Heidrich to hear and pick up on.

Satisfied, Ed finished and placed the guitar gently onto the floor. The room was silent, neither knowing what to say. Finally, Heidrich broke the silence with a question. "So, do you feel better now, Edward?"

* * *

**There you have it, folks. I decided to add thoughts between the stanzas because, looking back through the chapters, I noticed how clumped the song lyrics seem. Besides, I feel that this is a song where the inner thoughts must be given a chance to shine though.**

**Anyway, I'm thinking I might do one more song as part of this sorta "mini-series/arc/whatever". Requests for songs after that are welcomed. Once this part is done, I will try to skip around more, but I don't know. Maybe I'll keep it this way and use the songs like flashbacks. I'll think on it. Hope this wasn't too…weird. I dunno a word. Anyway, I shall talk with you all again next time. Thanks for the support.**


End file.
